The present invention relates to apparatus for measuring torque and, more particularly, to a dynamic torque sensing system, adapted to be integrated into another mechanical system with a rotating shaft or axle, which will sense the torque in the system.
Existing today are many mechanical systems that do not have the ability to monitor the torque at given locations within the mechanical system.
Knowing the torque of a mechanical system would be helpful for many reasons, one of which being permitting the Horsepower of the system to be known.
Current torque sensing devices do not provide a direct relation to torque. These devices rely on the use of strain gauges applied to the surface of a rotating shaft or axle. This, of course, requires the use of slip rings, wireless telemetry, or rotary transformers. The strain that is finally measured represents the forces acting on the surface of the shaft or axle.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for sensing the torque in a mechanical system.